one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Fritz X COMPA
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two medics, one, youthful and cute (Just don't say that in front of her. ;P), the other, elderly, and badass with a blade settle the debate once and for all... Who exactly is the better medic? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Fritz.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES COMPA.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: PLANEPTUNE AREA: NEPTOWER TIME: 14:36 As an elderly man wandered around the Neptower, he encountered a girl in black at a balcony. It was Noire, who was annoyed at the old man, not wanting to have sex with anyone with an XY chromosome. Noire: UGH! Why are you here?! Do you intend to rape me or something, top class pervert?! Fritz, the old man more than shut that topic up. Fritz: Well, if you were forced into the predicament, and were forced to do so: Would you be raped by an old lady? Noire was at a loss for words; she was terrified even! She never thought about female sex offenders, as she really only hated men of all kinds. Noire: Um... Uh... I'm terribly sorry, sir... I thought you were a perverted freak at first... Please forgive me. Fritz: Already have... Though I recommend you don't be a prejudice fool like the rest of this world... After all, without men, we wouldn't have a balance of population... I will take my leave now... But first, I have to ask, where is COMPA? TIME: 20:15 Under the Moonlight, COMPA was looking for IF to confess her feelings towards her. That's when she saw a pitiful looking old man siting on a bench in front of the fountain. His name was Fritz, and she approached him without realizing his Katana being pulled out. COMPA: Uh, what, sir? Fritz: I bet you didn't know I am a medic too; military surgeon. Before COMPA could act like she is in deep awe to the point of wanting an autograph, Fritz got up, weapon ready. (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Music: URANUS) Fritz: Be careful, I will kill if you're not careful... COMPA: Well I have a giant syringe in my Arsenal, how powerful is this? Fritz: I can tell just by that tool, not weapon that you have a 52.6% of losing. Not bad, but not good either... COMPA: You're going through an operation now! The Fight GO FOR BROKE... ENGAGE! 59.9-51.4: COMPA went in for the first attack, thinking Fritz won't attack at all. she shot with her Syringe as if the opponent is like a monster that benefits the player while being easy. She then used Compa Love Heart; which was the signal for Fritz to strike. He SLICED clean of the projectile, and used Haten to punish COMPA for "Supposedly" trying to fight. But before Compa could heal herself, Fritz used Maegake to dash at the opponent evasively, then do a brutal combo... 50.3-42.4: Fritz: (She is a very distracted young lady. She may have the ability to heal herself, but, when she does a special attack, she NEEDS time for it to work. Time she doesn't have.) 41.7-36.1: COMPA: (ow... It hurts... It REALLY HURTS!) 35.5-21.4: As COMPA was being punished by an alleged medic, she already realized it's a battle to the death if she loses. She shot from her syringe, stopping the hits. COMPA decided to pay close attention to why Fritz survived all those shots. As she open fired, she found that he was parrying each shot as a result. She decided to take her chances for once despite her falling into Fritz's trap. COMPA used "Here I go!" to try and paralyze Fritz. But as she was about to hit, Fritz used Ushirogake to run backward out of range of COMPA's syringe. Fritz then dashed forward, and after COMPA healed 50% of her health, she was punished at the last second! 20.9-8.6: Fritz was clearly on the verge of winning the entire fight. Until, COMPA pierced Fritz, and injected a thick fluid that clogged his Circulatory System. No way to make blood left. Desperate to win, Fritz ditched his normal means of combat, and went head on. With all that plaque in his body, Fritz used Hissatsu Kirikomi Touhou to slaughter COMPA. (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Music: URANUS Ends.) 7.5-0.1: But that was when COMPA pierced Fritz in the heart while making an exit wound. Both fighters were on the verge of death. COMPA was getting quicker and quicker to death, and Fritz's blood is glop. In the end, Fritz died first, then COMPA, with her wounds prevented her to keep fighting. DOUBLE K.O.! 52.6% is an understatement. It was squarely in the middle, and actual medics sent both combatants to the Gamindustri Graveyard where they will decompose, and rot... Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Fritz is from AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF, owned by SUBTLE STYLE. COMPA is from Neptunia, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. URANUS is from Neptunia VII, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. SUNSET is from SAYA NO UTA, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:Young VS Old themed One Minute Melees Category:Doujin vs Official based One Minute Melee Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain